


State of Denial

by Nande_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el punto de vista de Lucius era obvio lo que pasaba entre su nieto y Albus Potter. El resto de la familia vivía en feliz negación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí para el Amigo invisible de Minivicios en Livejournal.

**{I}**

Era la hora del desayuno cuando la primera carta de Scorpius llegó desde Hogwarts. Draco la abrió impaciente, dejó el desayuno en el olvido y la leyó en voz alta. Scorpius había sido enviado a Slytherin, como todos esperaban. No había duda de a dónde pertenecía Scorpius, era un Malfoy y ése era su lugar.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Astoria y él estaban tan emocionados que dejaron de lado cualquier otro compromiso y se dedicaron a escribir una larga carta a Scorpius. Narcissa se levantó en cuanto terminó su té y se dirigió a la lechucería de la mansión, Lucius la siguió con la mirada y no dijo nada. Sabía que Narcissa ya había preparado un paquete con miles de dulces para mandar a Scorpius a la primera oportunidad.

Lucius se quedó solo en el comedor, terminó su desayuno y repasó lo que Scorpius contaba. Uno de los gemelos Nott estaba también en Slytherin, el otro se encontraba en Ravenclaw, la hija de Pansy y Blaise también había sido enviada a Slytherin, junto con el hijo de Greg. Una de las cosas que Lucius jamás terminaría de entender es cómo los Goyle siempre terminaban en Slytherin, era algo más allá de su comprensión.

No había nada que Lucius no hubiera esperado, nada, a excepción de un pequeño detalle que los demás fallaron en notar debido a la excitación de la primera carta.

_Albus también fue sorteado en Slytherin, parecía sorprendido, dijo que era el primero de su familia en ser enviado a Slytherin._

Lucius sólo conocía a un Albus de once años. Albus Potter. No pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía tan satisfecho y emocionado como el resto de la familia, pero también tenía curiosidad.

**{II}**

Ese invierno, cuando Draco y Astoria fueron a recoger a Scorpius a King Cross, se encontraron frente a frente con Potter, quien también había ido por sus hijos. Draco contó que esta vez llegaron a saludarse, no más de una frase cortés y aun así, era lo más que habían hablado en diez años. No era que lo hubieran pretendido, pero qué se suponía que hicieran cuando sus hijos no se habían separado sino hasta que tuvieron que obligarlos.

Lucius observó a Scorpius, quien jugaba cartas con Astoria y Narcissa en el salón. Se veía relajado y cuando se dio cuenta que su abuelo lo miraba desde la otra habitación le sonrió, a lo que Lucius respondió elevando en su dirección el vaso de whisky.

—Debiste saber que algo así pasaría —dijo Lucius, regresando su atención a Draco.

Draco no respondió y se limitó a mirarlo confundido.

Lucius suspiró, a veces parecía que Draco nunca entendería algunas cosas, pero no había problema, para eso estaba él.

—Scorpius no ha dejado de escribir sobre Albus. Cuando no es porque se pelearon es porque hicieron alguna travesura o porque a Albus se le ocurrió una idea genial. O porque la familia de Albus. Y todo es Albus —explicó Lucius.

—¿Bueno, qué esperabas? Es mejor vivir en negación sobre el hecho de que el mejor amigo de mi hijo es un Potter. Así que gracias, padre, me has sacado de mi ignorancia.

Lucius rió por lo bajo y tomó un poco de whisky antes de responder.

—Cuando quieras, para eso estamos los padres. Además, siendo prácticos, no es tan malo. De hecho, esta amistad podría ser muy beneficiosa para la familia.

—Padre…

—No me mires así, niño. Estoy intentando ver el lado bueno a esta bizarra y curiosa situación. — Terminó el whisky de un solo trago, se levantó y antes de caminar hacia Narcissa dijo—: Tu madre tampoco está encantada con esto.

**{III}**

—¿Me puedes decir de nuevo quién se murió? —preguntó Draco. Lucius y él estaban en el estudio, planeando el verano y tratando de descifrar el enredado parentesco con la familia de Normandía.

—La tía Lumberta, prima en segundo grado de la media hermana de mi abuela —dijo Lucius y recorrió con un dedo uno de los viejos árboles genealógicos.

—¿Al menos la conociste? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a Normandía a su funeral?

—No, no la conocí. Ni siquiera sabía que mi abuela tuviera medias hermanas, pero no hay más familia y sería deshonroso enterrarla sin un familiar presente; además, van a leer su testamento y nunca se sabe qué clase de objetos colecciona un Malfoy.

—Y quieres agregar más a la colección de la mansión, ¿no es así, padre?

—Lo único que quiero es evitar que caigan en malas manos.

—Claro. Sólo recuerda que el sótano está casi lleno y que si sigues aumentando tu colección de objetos raros, la magia que emiten será tan fuerte que no podremos esconderlos del Ministerio.

—¿Por qué un hombre no puede cultivar sus pasatiempos en paz y aumentar su inofensiva colección de objetos mágicos?

—Inofensiva.

—Sí, inofensiva. El caso, Draco, es que pienso que también es una buena oportunidad para unas vacaciones familiares. Scorpius aún no conoce todas las propiedades que tenemos en el continente ni está del todo consciente de quiénes fueron sus antepasados.

—¿Planeas hacer que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de su legado y que esto de alguna manera haga que mantenga una distancia segura de Potter?

—No, de ninguna manera.

—Bien, cuenta con nosotros —dijo Draco y se levantó. Tenía que discutir con Astoria los planes para las próximas vacaciones.

—Además, Astoria y tú podrían aprovechar para intentar tener otro heredero. Solo en caso…

Draco había comenzado a caminar, pero se detuvo en seco ante las palabras de Lucius.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó y se giró a verlo, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la otra puerta del estudio cerrarse.

**{IV}**

Lucius no entendía cómo es que nadie más podía verlo. Era tan obvio, todo estaba justo frente a ellos, pero nadie parecía notarlo, ni siquiera los principales implicados.

Había tenido sospechas desde la primera vez que Albus fue a la mansión. Eran los pequeños detalles, las sonrisas compartidas y las eternas conversaciones de miradas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser tanto tiempo.

Él personalmente culpaba al gen Potter. Seguro era el culpable de la lentitud de Albus. Sobre Scorpius no estaba seguro qué pensar, tal vez también era cosa de genética, aunque eso no era su culpa. Cuando él y Narcissa estuvieron en esa situación, él no había tenido más que preguntar… después de años de haberse estado odiando y peleando ante cualquier mínima provocación.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez sí era cuestión de genética. Por suerte, las cosas entre Astoria y Draco no habían tomado tanto tiempo.

Volviendo a su nieto, y su futuro nieto político, le parecía increíble que Draco no pudiera verlo. Había pensado que lo mejor era hablar con Narcissa antes de intentar explicar nada a Draco, así que aprovechó un día en el que Draco y Astoria llevaron a Albus y Scorpius a la casa de Escocia para que pudieran volar en los Highlands.

Narcissa estaba en el jardín oeste, aquel que estaba lleno de azaleas. Había mandado a que los elfos preparan té para ambos y se sentó junto a ella, a la espera de que terminara de leer. Ella siempre terminaría de leer el capítulo que tenía entre manos antes de ponerle atención.

Para cuando los elfos llevaron el té, Narcissa apenas había cerrado el libro.

—Oh, azahar, delicioso —dijo ella después de oler el té.

—¿Qué lees?

—Uno de los libros que la tía Lumberta nos dejó, uno de los franceses. Esos brujos eran muy creativos con los filtros, en especial con los amorosos. Franceses, nada raro viniendo de ellos. Hay un par que usan ingredientes extraños y quiero discutir con Draco.

—Yo también quiero discutir algo con Draco.

—Ah, sí, ¿de qué se trata?

—Albus y Scorpius.

—¿Qué con ellos? ¿Vas a intentar convencerlo de hacer un plan para aprovechar al máximo el nombre Potter ligado a uno Malfoy?

—No, más bien de cómo están relacionados esos nombres.

—Oh. Oh, no. No, Lucius, debes estar imaginando cosas, son sólo amigos.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, Malfoy, no me vas a hacer dudar en esto. Son sólo amigos, son niños.

—Cissa, tienen dieciséis, no son niños.

—Te odio, Malfoy.

—No, no es cierto.

Parecía que toda la familia estaba en negación, en una feliz negación con cualquier cosa que implicara a Scorpius creciendo y teniendo citas y haciendo cosas.

**{V}**

Scorpius iba a anunciar algo importante durante la cena. La apuesta de Lucius era que Scorp iba a comunicar su decisión de mudarse con su nov… con Albus. Claro, hacer apuestas no era divertido cuando nadie te seguía en el juego.

Llegaron al restaurante que Scorpius les había dicho y una de las muchas cosas que Lucius no entendía era por qué iban a cenar en un restaurante muggle. Scorpius les había prometido la mejor comida francesa en Inglaterra, pero aun así.

Fue cuando entraron al lugar y los condujeron a la mesa que habían reservado que comprendió. Los Potter estaban ahí y justo a la mitad de la mesa estaban Albus y Scorpius.

Cuando anunciaron que estaban saliendo y que se iban a mudar a Estados Unidos para que Scorpius estudiara medimagia y Albus artes plásticas, el único que no estaba sorprendido era Lucius. No vio venir la parte de Estados Unidos, pero por lo demás, debió haber convencido a alguien de apostar con él.

Dirigió una mirada con un  _te lo dije_  a Narcissa y casi suelta una carcajada ante la cara de consternación de Draco. Pobre hijo suyo, ya no podría seguir en la negación.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Astoria y tú aún son jóvenes, pueden tener otro hijo para que continúe con la línea de los Malfoy. Y tal vez Scorpius decida tener un hijo con una madre sustituta, nunca se sabe. Pero es seguro que siempre habrá un Malfoy en la mansión, ¿no crees?


End file.
